


your fingertips pull me

by brujsedbones



Series: clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Coming Inside, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: “Can I at least finish these practice problems first?” Mark asks, gesturing to the three remaining problems in the textbook.“No,” Jungwoo says, grabbing Mark’s arm and hoisting him up to a standing position. “I want to ride you, right now.”





	your fingertips pull me

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game called spot where the author dies bc of their own writing

“You’ve never fucked me before,” Jungwoo says. 

It’s completely random, not to mention out of place; it’s a little over a week after Jungwoo returns from his camping trip, Jungwoo and Mark are sitting on the floor of the apartment the latter shares with Yukhei (Mark says the uncomfortable tile forces him to concentrate) studying for their upcoming calculus test when the elder just blurts the words.   


Mark doesn’t even look up from his Taylor polynomial worksheet. He merely hums a quiet “no, I haven’t” and continues to work through the problem.    


Jungwoo reaches across their textbooks to grab Mark’s constantly moving hand. He hold it until Mark sighs and looks up at him. “Doesn’t that bother you?” Jungwoo asks seriously.   


Mark puts his pencil down and runs a hand through his hair. “No, is it supposed to?”   


“Come on, Mark,” Jungwoo prods, shaking the younger’s arm gently. “You’re not even the slighest bit jealous that Yukhei’s fucked me and you haven’t?”   


“Jealous? No. Envious? Sure,” Mark replies, picking up his pencil again.    


“Mark, that’s literally the same thing.”   


“How do I explain this?” Mark asks himself, taking off his specs and rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. “I would absolutely love to fuck you, Jungwoo, but the fact that Yukhei has doesn’t affect me at all.”   


Jungwoo leans closer. “So you mean to tell me—”   


Mark shifts to sit on his butt, crossing his legs underneath him. “Are you just going to sit here and say filthy things to me until I give in and take you to my bedroom?”   


The way he says it is so calm, unflustered, totally unlike Mark. Jungwoo realizes that Mark has been fooling around with him so long that he’s become immune to the offhanded inappropriate comments. Something about this is unsettling to Jungwoo, who always likes to have control of a situation. He decides to up the ante with his comments in hopes of getting Mark to break.   


Jungwoo presses a palm to his chest and feigns being touched. “Mark, you know me so well.”   


“Can I at least finish these practice problems first?” Mark asks, gesturing to the three remaining problems in the textbook.    


“No,” Jungwoo says, grabbing Mark’s arm and hoisting him up to a standing position. “I want to ride you, right now.”   


Mark’s cheeks tinge the tiniest bit pink and Jungwoo officially counts it as a success when all resistance in Mark’s arm disappears and he lets himself be dragged to his bedroom.  Jungwoo pushes Mark onto his back before crawling on top of him. He becomes suspicious when Mark doesn’t move.   


“Are you going to make me do all the work?” Jungwoo asks, squinting.   


Mark smiles brilliantly. “You guessed it!”    


“You’re annoying.”   


“And yet here you are,” Mark muses, lifting his hips so Jungwoo can do away with his pants. “Perched in my lap and taking my clothes off.”   


“I said you were annoying,” Jungwoo reminds him, making sure to be extra rough while tanking Mark’s shirt off. The fabric gets caught on his nose. “I never said you weren’t hot.”   


Mark says nothing, even as Jungwoo drags a finger across his chest. “Been hitting the gym with Yukhei?” Jungwoo asks, noticing the difference in Mark’s physique.    


Mark looks Jungwoo dead in the eyes and says, “perhaps.”   


Jungwoo rolls his eyes. This isn’t his Mark, meek and submissive. Jungwoo’s Mark would have blushed and stammered out a reply with eyes cast down. He doesn’t particularly mind a challenge though, and he plans to make Mark pay for every cocky response he gives.    


“Give me another obnoxious answer and I’ll make you cry, Mark,” Jungwoo warns him. He planned on making Mark cry anyway, but with the way he’s acting, Jungwoo wants to introduce him to some all encompassing, full body sobs to put him back in his place.   


Mark delivers his obnoxious answer almost as soon as Jungwoo is done talking. “I don’t cry as easily as Yukhei. I’d like to see you try.”   


“Give me your hands,” Jungwoo says, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Jungwoo is flat out glowering at him, and maybe it’s the intensity in his eyes that makes Mark offer his wrists wordlessly.    


”Can I tie them up?” Jungwoo asks, rubbing the protruding wrist bone gently.   


“Do your worst,” Mark replies.    


Jungwoo stands and walks to the closet, snatching out a tie from the top rack. He returns to the bed and angrily begins to tie Mark’s wrists together in a knot above his head. For someone restrained, Mark looks fairly relaxed.   


“Safeword?” Jungwoo asks him, to make sure he remembers.   


The younger gulps at the mere implication of rougher, more intense sex. “Red. My safeword is red.”   


“Good boy,” Jungwoo coos, chuckling when Mark flushes slightly at the pet name. “Now spread your legs,” Jungwoo demands.    


Mark’s persona, already a little cracked from Jungwoo’s straightforward declaration of his desires and the usage of pet names, shatters completely at those words, eyes widening. “But I thought you were going to ride me.”   


“Silly Mark,” Jungwoo giggles. “Surely you didn’t think I was  _ only _ going to ride you?”   


Mark opens and closes his mouth but no sound comes out. Jungwoo basks in the sudden change of attitude.   


He taps Mark’s thigh lightly. “Spread your legs like mommy asked you to, baby,” he goads, voice soft.   


Mark is silent for a moment before he swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. “What are you going to do to me?”

There it is. Mark’s voice sounds tiny, vulnerable. His nervous tone actually makes Jungwoo wetter than he already was. This is the kind of power he craves, and snatching it away from Mark, who was mouthing off not even five minutes ago, is extremely satisfying. 

Jungwoo slaps Mark’s inner thigh, harder this time. “Spread your legs, baby boy. Mommy isn’t going to ask you again.”

The hit stings, and Mark’s first instinct is to gasp at the contact. Once the millisecond of shock dissipates, Mark moans quietly, his legs falling apart without resistance. Jungwoo looks from the parted thighs up to Mark’s face, and is pleased to see the tears welling up in the younger’s eyes.   


“What’s this?” Jungwoo asks. “ _ I don’t cry as easily as Yukhei _ ,” he mocks, recalling Mark’s words from earlier.    


“You...you hit really har—”   


Mark’s statement is cut off when he actually focuses on Jungwoo, hovering above him and looking at him hungrily, almost predatory. Jungwoo’s hand creeps into Mark’s line of vision, and Mark braces for the impact of a slap.    


It doesn’t come though. Jungwoo uses him thumb to gently brush over Mark’s cheekbone to collect his now fallen tears, and then he’s sucking his finger into his mouth. Mark tries really hard to maintain the eye contact, he really does, but his eyes flash down to Jungwoo’s lips for the briefest of moments. It makes him think about what Jungwoo’s lips would feel like around his dick. He gulps as the image of Jungwoo on his knees flashes in his brain. Jungwoo smiles at him, pure, and Mark feels dirty for thinking such thoughts even though the evocation of those thoughts was the main purpose of the action in the first place.    


“Do you really want to know what mommy’s going to do to you, sweetheart?” Jungwoo asks, rubbing his wet thumb over Mark’s bottom lip. Mark’s jaw drops open the slightest bit, and he sucks the pad of Jungwoo’s finger into his mouth. His eyes are wide with curiosity, and he nods quietly.    


“I’m going to fuck you open with my fingers before I fuck you with this toy,” Jungwoo says nonchalantly, brandishing aforementioned toy. It’s rather large, evilly textured with ridges and bumps, and Mark’s breath hitches at the sight of it. He squirms at the thought of having that inside of him, but stops when Jungwoo fixes him with a look that could freeze lava in mere seconds.   


Jungwoo leans close to Mark, as if to divulge a secret. “Then I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until tears fall out of those pretty eyes of yours, since you couldn’t seem to stop running your mouth earlier,” he says, grinning cruelly in Mark’s face when the younger releases his thumb from his mouth to complain.    


“But Jungwoo—”   


“I don’t want to hear it, Mark,” Jungwoo cuts him off, uncapping the lube. His voice is soft but firm, and Mark shuts his mouth immediately.   


He can’t help how he whimpers when Jungwoo gets a finger inside of him. It’s been a long time—far too long—since he’s been able to do this to himself. Jungwoo’s always been good with his hands, and the combination of these two facts has Mark whining and rolling his hips down desperately. Jungwoo adds a second finger, then another, going beyond just preparation and just fucking Mark with his fingers. Mark’s crying out for it, voice hoarse and unsteady and he feels so close to coming that it’s ridiculous.   


Honestly, he should have known that Jungwoo isn’t that kind. He pulls his fingers out and watches, fascinated, as Mark’s well fucked hole clenches around nothing but air. Mark whines helplessly, already missing the feeling of being full. Jungwoo makes quick work of lubing up the toy, and is sliding it into Mark just seconds after his fingers have made their retreat.   


Jungwoo knows that the toy is much bigger than that the width of his three fingers, but he wants Mark to feel the stretch. Centimeter by centimeter, he pushes the toy into him. He does it slowly, both for the theatrics and not to hurt the younger. Mark’s hole is greedy, sucking up the toy like that’s all that it was made for, and Jungwoo is a little bit in love with the little whimpers Mark is letting out.   


He knows he’s found Mark’s prostate when the younger’s body tightens like a bowstring. A slow smile spreads across Jungwoo’s face as he grabs the end of the toy and presses it into that spot again. Mark’s thighs spread on their own accord when Jungwoo begins to pump the toy into him a few times, deliberately slow and torturous. He pushes his butt down into the mattress, pressure building low in his abdomen again.   


“You make such pretty sounds, baby,” Jungwoo purrs, thumb traveling the juncture between Mark’s thigh and crotch area. “Maybe I should just fuck you like this.”   


Mark’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, and Jungwoo’s cunt throbs with want when a drop of precum drips down onto the skin. He would probably rather die than let the toy take care of Mark at this point, but Mark doesn’t have to know that.   


“No, I—” Mark pants quietly. “Please ride me, mommy. I want to be a good boy for you.”   


Jungwoo rises up to kiss Mark on the lips, because  _ god _ those words have never sounded so good before. The kiss itself is wet and dirty, more tongue than teeth. Jungwoo breaks away for air and smiles when Mark chases his lips, pouting a little bit.

Jungwoo reaches to his dresser and pulls back a round remote, like a dial. The numbers zero through five are written over the protruding knob. Mark’s eyes are half shut, so he doesn’t see the small circle in Jungwoo’s hand. He does, however, feel when the toy starts vibrating inside of him, powerful and completely unprecedented.    


His hips cant upwards in pure reflex, but Jungwoo’s hand is there to push them back down, forcing him to accept every vibration. A little broken whine falls from Mark’s mouth, and he bites his lip in determination.   


“That is a vibrator,” he states, trying, and failing, to keep his voice steady. He doesn’t really know what he’s trying to prove, or who he’s trying to prove it to, but the sentence is out in the air before his brain can properly process what he’s doing.   


Jungwoo gasps theatrically, hand clutching his chest. “Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he remarks sarcastically. He punctuates the statement with a meaningful twist of the toy, and Mark damn near chokes on his tongue at the renewed amount of pressure pressed right up against his prostate.   


“Look at how much you’re squirming, sweetheart,” Jungwoo wonders, voice like honey. His fingers come up to idly play with Mark’s nipples while he speaks. The younger arches into the touch, which is gone as quickly as it arrives. “So sensitive. Mommy hasn’t even had his way with you yet.”   


It’s then that Mark remembers what was actually meant to happen. He swallows thickly, eyes traveling down to where Jungwoo had begun to pump his fingers in and out of himself. Jungwoo is infuriatingly pretty, and he’s putting on a show just for Mark, who is greeted by not only the erotic image, but the wet, sloppy sound of Jungwoo pounding into his wet cunt.    


Mark, with great difficulty, tears his eyes away from the tantalizing image before him. “I won’t last,” he gasps.

“How pathetic,” Jungwoo murmurs back, simultaneously beginning to rub his clit a little faster.    


Mark feels used, laying there with his arms above his head and a vibrator in his ass while Jungwoo gets off to the sight. There’s a supernova of shame burning bright in his tummy, but that shame is barely noticeable when compared to everything else he’s feeling. He likes feeling filthy, and the realization that he’s actually enjoying this makes him blush fiercely.   


“Jungwoo, please,” Mark whines quietly, hoping he looks desperate enough to get what he wants.    


“What was that?” Jungwoo asks, moving up to straddle Mark’s waist. The way his erection is pressing into the small of Jungwoo’s back brings a smile to the elder’s lips. He grabs Mark’s face so that the younger’s chin is in his palm. His thumb and middle finger are on either side of his face, forcing a miniature pout. “I can’t hear you when you mumble.”   


“I said please, Jungwoo hyung, please,” Mark repeats, louder this time, voice cracking.   


“Oh, formalities too?” Jungwoo questions, loving how broken Mark sounded while saying the honorific. “Someone’s needy.”   


Before can Mark can go into another begging spiel, Jungwoo raises his hips and guides Mark’s cock into his soaking wet entrance. Mark is preoccupied with trying not to come, so he doesn’t even notice Jungwoo turning the remote down from 5 to 4. Jungwoo cares little for Mark’s predicament, swiveling his hips down slowly. He watches in pure joy as Mark’s hands clench into fists then release, several times in a row. He’s not quite moaning, his breathing heavy and stuttering as he finds the willpower to not come despite all of the stimulation.   


Jungwoo rocks back and forth, a little faster now, rubbing his clit while he does so. Despite this being about Mark, Jungwoo can’t deny how good it feels to finally have Mark inside of him, solid and stretching him open. He’s unbelievably wet and he drips onto Mark, the room beginning to fill with disgustingly erotic sticky sounds every time he rocks his hips forward.    


Jungwoo turns the vibrations down to 3, and Mark finally notices the intensity decreasing. He opens his mouth to question it, but closes it promptly when Jungwoo switches tactics. Instead of grinding, he starts to raise and drop his hips quickly, fucking himself on Mark properly. Mark’s gasping now, each lungful of air he sucks up getting punched right back out of him with how hard Jungwoo is dropping down into his lap.    


“Why are the vibrations disappearing?” he whines, and wants nothing more than to drop his head into his hands when Jungwoo starts cooing at him, turning the vibrator down to 2.   


“Aw, my poor little baby,” Jungwoo says, pulling off just enough to have the head of Mark’s cock still left inside of him. He clenches around it purposefully, and Mark nearly chokes on the moan that escapes him. The muscles in this thighs are taut, shaking from the amount of restraint Mark is using. Jungwoo kind of pities him, though not enough to stop teasing.   


“They’re disappearing because it’s cute to watch you get all desperate like this,” Jungwoo tells him honestly. He picks up the remote and turns the vibrator off. “See?”   


Mark sobs violently, hips bucking upwards at the loss. “No,” he cries, voice watered down with unshed tears. “No, Jungwoo, please don’t do this. Please, I was so  _ close _ .”   


Jungwoo keeps the toy off, but reaches back to grab the base of the toy. “What do you say?”   


Jungwoo pulls the toy out the slightest bit, maintaining eye contact with Mark. He starts to fuck the toy back into him, and Mark sobs again, tears falling freely. Jungwoo watches him cry, if anything the tears inviting him to thrust the toy in faster. Jungwoo has to concentrate on not grinding his hips down, because seeing Mark, headstrong, self assured Mark, like this—all defenses down, successfully broken, crying so prettily, needily—it’s doing something dangerous to Jungwoo’s not so inner sadist. In order to distract himself, he reaches up and starts to undo the knot around Mark’s wrists. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Mark says, voice shaky. His hands fall down beside them, but he doesn’t dare touch Jungwoo; he wasn’t given permission. “I’m s-sorry for— _ fuck _ , for running my mouth. I’ll be good, please mommy, I can’t take this anymore. I-I need to come, please mommy  _ please _ —”   


Mark is stammering and hiccuping and shaking, and Jungwoo probably just came from hearing those words alone. Wordlessly, he cranks the vibrations back up to 5, and Mark absolutely  _ wails _ , back curving into a magnificent arch. When Mark opens his eyes, he turns them Jungwoo, wide and pleading.    


“Mommy,” he mewls quietly, and he sounds so broken that Jungwoo cannot deny him anything anymore.    


He braces himself of Mark’s (really muscular) thighs and rolls his hips forward. “Do you want to come inside of mommy?”    


Mark’s eyes go wide. “Is that...okay? Can I do that?”   


Jungwoo reaches down and brushes Mark’s hair back with his fingers gently. “Of course, baby boy. I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t.”   


Mark nods feverishly, and swallows. “I want it. I want to come inside.”   


The way Jungwoo smiles is angelic. “Then come for me.”   


And Mark does. He comes and comes and comes and Jungwoo feels full to the brim. He very carefully dismounts Mark, falling down on his back next to him. Before Jungwoo can even process what’s happening, Mark is between his legs, pushing his thighs apart and- _ oh _ .   


Mark momentarily ignores Jungwoo’s clit and instead goes for the hole where his cock just was. His cum is leaking out of Jungwoo’s pussy, but he is quick to lick it up, similar to a starved dog. The taste is intoxicating, and so is Jungwoo’s reaction. He arches his back, hands grabbing at the sheets in a way that Mark had not been able to. Jungwoo attempts to shut his legs, but Mark presses his fingers into the flesh of his thighs, denying him even that. He sucks his clit into his mouth gently and Jungwoo, likely only slightly less sensitive than Mark himself, is so startled that he actually manages to slam his legs shut, thighs encasing Mark’s head. 

The way Mark eats pussy is absolutely ravenous, sloppy and wet, and Jungwoo faintly draws the comparison to Yukhei. He’s slurping loudly, and Jungwoo’s pushing at the top of his head, gasping.   


“Mark, I’m going to come again,” Jungwoo warns, voice high and breathy.   


Mark draws away for a hot second to flash a brilliant smile and ask, “Is that so bad?”   


It isn’t, and Jungwoo would love to come again from Mark’s mouth and maybe his fingers, but Mark’s acting a little too bold. He uses the brief moment to push him away.   


Mark turns onto his back while Jungwoo gets off the bed. “I was enjoying that,” he complains.   


“So was I,” Jungwoo murmurs. He coaxes Mark’s legs open with his hands. His fingers grab the base of the toy, still inside Mark but no longer vibrating, and pulls it out slowly. He makes sure Mark can feel every single ridge dragging against his walls, and judging by the tiny whine Mark lets out, he does.   


Jungwoo lays the toy on his bedside table and goes to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When he returns, Mark hasn’t moved at all. Jungwoo proceeds to clean him up, and showers him in praise.   


“You were so good for me,” Jungwoo tells him while dabbing away at drying tear tracks. “I’m proud of you for taking it so well.”   


“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” Mark murmurs, and Jungwoo’s heart swells with pride. He lifts Mark’s legs to clean up the lube on his backside, smiling to himself when he notices that he’s still gaping.   


Mark tries to get up and return to his calculus homework, but Jungwoo doesn’t let him, flopping on top of him to keep him in bed for mandatory post sex cuddling. Mark could throw him off easily, he doesn’t, allowing himself to be encased by vine like limbs and a thick layer of sleep.    
  
  
  
  
(Yukhei returns home later and finds the textbook on the kitchen floor. He finishes the remaining problems and puts the work on Mark’s desk quietly.) 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I pulled the title straight from touch yes I pictured mark getting fucked with a bad dragon yes it's inaccurate but who gon beat my ass
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 180618  
> -M


End file.
